Rien qu’un rayon de soleil
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Zechs obsédé par ses désirs prends possession du soldat parfait contre son gré
1. Chapter 1

Rien qu'un rayon de soleil

Chapitre 1 : Le plus horrible des désirs

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :drame et …Gardons une part de mystère SVP

Couple :6x1 (viol) et plus tard 2+1

Disclaimer : pas de beaux pilotes pour téya c'est trop injuste

Note :gomen nasai au fan de Heero

Résumer :Zechs obsédé par ses désirs prends possession du soldat parfait contre son gré

Le plus horrible des désirs

Heero

Encore un E-mail de Zechs, je commençais à en avoir marre ; De ses propos surtout car il ne cessait de m'énumérer chaque gestes et chaque choses qu'il me ferait si j'acceptais d'être siens pour une nuit. Mais rien que de lire ces obscénités me dégoûtait. Il n'était basé que sur le sexe, ses propos ne rapportait que pouvoir et détermination. Il me dégoûtait tout simplement. Son dernier message était différent. Il ne le demandait plus, il l'exigeait de gré ou de force. Oserait-il allé jusque là….

Zechs

Je n'en pouvais plus il ne faisait que refuser mes avances…. Mes E-mail torrides et mes coups de fils étaient sans réponses. Alors je change de stratégie et je passe aux menaces, il devait être miens et il le serait tôt ou tard qu'il le veuille ou non. Je ne supporterais plus très longtemps qu'il se refuse à moi. Apparemment même les menaces étaient sans effet …Ok faisons l'innocent …Je commença alors un E-mail afin de m'excusé de mon attitude…

« Cher Heero,

Je m'excuse de mon manque de tact et de mes propos. Je voudrais me faire pardonné rendez-vous ce soir au renard argenté. Miliardo »

Heero

Pardon, des excuses, qu'a t-il en tête peut-être s'est-il rendu compte des horreurs qu'il a écrit. Je ne savais pas quoi pensé, était-il sincère ou était-ce l'occasion de me sauté dessus. J'étais perplexe mais j'accepta son invitation…

Zechs

Enfin une réponse, il accepte, baka, tu vas souffrir dis-je sadiquement. Ce soir tu seras à moi Heero Yuy, je n'aurais aucune pitié et aucun répit. Je t'ai fait des promesse et je te promets de les tenir…

Quatre

Des années de désespoir, a me sentir seul et abandonné de tous…Voilà a quoi j'étais condamné ; la solitude et le dégoût de vivre. Le pire, c'était qu'aucun de mes coéquipier ne s'en était rendu compte, je faisais mine que tout allait bien, depuis très longtemps, je m'enfonçais dans la solitude. Depuis l'anéantissement de toute ma famille, il y a de cela quatre ans. Quand Treize a apprit que l'unique héritier des Winner était le pilote 04, celui-ci a donné l'ordre de faire explosé L4, se moquant bien des vies humaines. Mes parents, Eréa, et ma Sixti ; toutes mes sœurs…Ils ont tous disparu. La colonie a exploser devant mes yeux …Cet ordure, il m'avait convier à ma propre mort…

En tuant ma famille il savait qu'il me tuait moi, pas directement mais a petit feu. Assis dans un coin de ma chambre, je me demandais quand …? Quand enfin ma vie prendrait fin…En espérant que la mort ne tarde pas a passé !

Trowa

C'est dernier temps, la maison était étrangement calme, trop calme…

Heero, ne décrochait pas de son ordinateur, Duo n'était presque plus jamais là, il sortait tout les jours très tôt et revenait très tard le soir complètement bourré et Quatre…Lui, il était de plus en plus bizarre, il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais perdu le fil avec lui, bien longtemps que son rire n'emplissait plus les pièce de cette maison. Il était tellement seul et malheureux…Depuis cet horrible jour…Ces mots que depuis nous ne pouvons plus prononcer, cet explosion, ces cris, sa douleur, Quatre ne voulait plus les entendre et moi j'étais trop lâche ou tout simplement trop gêner de mes sentiments…D'ailleurs, je devais m'assurer que tout allait bien, il était tellement imprévisible. Je me dirigeais donc vers notre chambre afin de vérifier. Quand tout à l'heure, il s'y était rendu, il n'était pas comme d'habitude …Je ne devais pas le laisser seul, malgré que c'est dernière années j'avoue ne pas m'en être beaucoup soucié. J'entra directement et repris mon souffle. Quatre était assis sans vie dans un coin de notre chambre, gisant dans son sang qui s'écoulait de ses veines ouvertes. Je me jeta sur lui essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux …

-Quatre, ange réveille toi, Quatre. Il ne disait rien, il ne me répondait pas alors envelopper par le chagrin je cria…. « Quatre » non ne m'abandonne pas …

Heero

Je me détourna soudain de mon ordinateur, alerté par un cris déchirant. Je me précipita alors vers la chambre de mes amis. C'est quand j'entra que j'eu un coup au cœur en voyant Quatre baigner dans son propre sang…J'était totalement pétrifié je ne pouvais plus bougé…

Duo

Je me dégoûtais, J'étais devenu un objet pour oublier mes sentiments et j'avais fini par boire et parfois me droguer tout les soirs pour oublier, pour oublier ma douleur, l'horrible douleur qui persistait dans mon âme surtout quand tout ces hommes était en moi, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus …

Je flânais des jours entiers ne rentrant chez nous qu'a des heures impossibles et repartant avant qu'il ne se réveille, j'avais tout fait pour l'évité, J'avait honte, je n'aurais plus jamais su le regardé en face …

Heero

Voilà plusieurs heures que nous attendions des nouvelles de Quatre dans cet horrible hôpital. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas que Quatre qui m'inquiétait Duo aussi…Je ne le voyais plus que faisait-il encore ? Je me décida alors a le chercher dés que j'en s'aurais plus sur l'état de l'ange justement le médecin venait de ce présenté devant nous …

-bonjour messieurs

-alors docteur ? l'interrogeais-je

-vous êtes arrivés ici juste a temps…Il est à présent hors de danger

-je peux le voir ? demanda alors Trowa

-oui mais ne vous étonnez pas il est très violent, nous avons dû l'attaché a mon grand regret

-comment ? S'exclama alors Trowa près a se mettre en colère

-ne t'énerve pas Trowa, c'était la seul solution pour évité qu'il ne se blesse dis-je le retenant

-tu as raison sa ne sert à rien, il faut que je me calme

-il vaut mieux oui…

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Quatre. L'ange avait le regard fuyard en fixant la fenêtre… Le silence rompait tout attente. C'est alors que Trowa ne put se retenir de rompre celui-ci en l'engueulant …

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Cria t-il alors que je cru voir des larmes naître de ses yeux …

-Baka prononça l'ange se retournant vers nous…Pourquoi, pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça, Je voulais tellement mourir, vous n'aviez pas a m'en empêché, vous n'aviez pas le droit…

Trowa le fixa un instant avant de sortir de la chambre presque comme s'il fuyait ; Je m'approcha alors de Quatre …

-Ange…

-laisse moi s'il te plaît Heero…

-je le savais …Ce que…Tu ressentais, ce que tu voulais, mais…Je n'ai pas osé…Il me regarda alors sortant de sa mélancolie me donnant son attention …Si jamais…Tu change d'avis…Je serais là pour toi… Si jamais tu avais besoin d'un ami…

Quatre

Je n'en revenais pas, le soldat parfait m'avait compris, il m'avait vraiment compris…Il était prêt a m'aider, a me soutenir et a m'offrir une véritable amitié. J'en étais presque heureux mais tout cela me rendrait-il ma famille…

Heero

Je retrouva Trowa dans le couloir, il était totalement anéanti… Je ne voulais pas me confronté à lui. Je lui lâcha alors trois mots avant de partir…

-je vais voir Dudule, occupe toi de Quatre s'il te plaît …

Je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et je m'enfuie…Il fallait que je trouve Duo…

Je me demandais ou j'allais encore le trouvé. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Quand allait-il rentrer sobre et tôt comme avant ! Nous partagions la même chambre et pourtant, je ne le voyais jamais ; il rentrait tellement tard et se levait tellement tôt qu'il était impossible que je le croise…Je n'avais aucun indice sur l'endroit ou il passait ses jours et ses nuits. L'idée que j'eu me rendis mal a l'aise, pourtant c'était la seul solution. J'allais fouillé notre chambre a la recherche d'indice

Trowa

J'étais retourné auprès de Quatre, mais, je n'arrivais pas a lui dire un mot. Etais-je un monstre de ne pas l 'avoir compris ou était-ce lui qui ne m'avait pas compris …Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, chacun de mes mots restait bloqué. Suis-je responsable de cet acte de désespoir …Je ne le savais pas, mais j'avais mal car a cause de mes problèmes sentimentaux, je l'avais totalement renier et délaisser. Il était terriblement seul et j'ai été trop égoïste pour m'en apercevoir. Le silence était insoutenable et contre tout attente c'est Quatre qui le brisa soudain.

-tu t'en veux ?me demanda t-il d'une petite voix

-je…oui je m'en veux articulais-je avec difficulté

-je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir…

-ce n'est pas toi le fautif…C'est moi…

--non…Détache moi

-je ne peux pas

-alors dis moi se que tu me cache, Trowa

-Tenshi, je…je ne peux pas

-je le lis en toi je veux juste l'entendre de ta bouche

Il m'était a présent impossible de refusé, de le caché et je lui dit enfin…

-Je t 'aime mon ange dis-je avant de fuir…

Heero

J'avais tout retourner mais je n'avait toujours rien trouver. Jusqu'à cette mallette au fond de la garde robe apparemment un bagage a main féminin de surcroît. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire dans les affaires de Duo ? Il fallait que je l'ouvre juste pour savoir malgré la peur qui m'envahissait, la peur de ce que j'allait trouvé a l'intérieur. Pourtant je n'eu aucune hésitation a l'ouvrir…Ma surprise fut grande, je ne m'attendais certes pas a sa, cette boîte contenait du maquillage un sac a main et une carte de visite : « Le renard argenté » bar gay, soirée travesti et possibilité de passé un bon moment avec nos vedette …

Avais-je le choix, si je voulais retrouvé Duo, c'était le chemin a prendre…J'allais me lever quand je remarqua sur le couvercle un prénom entouré de paillettes « Léona ». ,J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Qu'allais-je découvrir en me rendant dans cet endroit…

Quatre

Il venait de s'enfuir alors que je venais de le forcé a m'avoué la vérité, j'en avait a présent la certitude, il était amoureux de moi…Ce qui avait expliqué sa réaction, je comprenais a présent que si j'avait été jusqu'au bout de mon acte de désespoir, il aurait suivit mon geste et m'aurait accompagné dans la mort, a présent je me devais de le protégé. Car, moi aussi, je l'aimais, bien que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire…

Heero

Depuis 20 minutes, je tournais en rond devant cet boîte, j'hésitais a entré dans cet endroit. Mais quel baka j'étais, j'entra alors et m'approcha du bar où se trouvait le barman…

-bonjour, j'aimerai parlé a Léona s'il vous plaît

-elle est dans sa loge au fond du couloir a droite

-merci

-hé mon joli, m'interpella t-il, si tu veux moi aussi je suis disponible

J'évita de répondre et me dirigea vers le couloir indiqué mais je ne du pas aller jusqu'au bout. Car c'est là que j'aperçu Duo. Je ne savais pas se qu'il avait bu ou fumé, mais il était dans un sale état et de plus habillé, coiffé et maquillé comme il était on aurais juré une femme…Il portait une robe noir seyante et rembourrée et ses cheveux était coiffé d'une queue haute. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas n'aurait jamais su dire qui il était vraiment. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, il titubait tout en avançant le regard baissé. C'est quand je m'approcha qu'il leva les yeux vers moi avant de me reconnaître.

-« Heero » dit-il avant de s'évanouir

Je le rattrapa en un réflexe

-j'en ai mare je te ramène chez Quatre. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et me dirigea vers la sortie…

Trowa

Pourquoi m'avait-il obligé a lui dire ? A présent, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regardé en face. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Pourrais-je encore le protégé et l'aider, maintenant qu'il sait, comment le regarder en face sans me sentir mis a nu…Tenshi, comment faire pour resté a tes côtés a présent sachant que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi…

Heero

Je venais de rentré et j'avais allongé Duo sur son lit. Mais quelque chose me gênais…Je pris alors un gant de toilette et de l'eau chaude avant de le débarbouillé. Il s'entait l'alcool a plein nez. Une goûte d'eau descendit le long de sa nuque et je le senti frissonné. Quelque seconde après, ses yeux s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître deux améthystes. Il secoua la tête en se redressant et me fixa.

-Hee…Heero

Je le regardais sans même lui répondre…

-tu sais tout ?

-oui

Je vit alors son regard changé et devenir terne et je senti une légère douleur au fond de mon cœur, il me touchait …

-je ne voulais pas dit-il se jetant dans mes bras

Je posa alors mes mains dans son dos et le sera contre moi, je m'apercevais du fait qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué et pour la première fois de ma vie je senti une larme coulé le long de ma joue…

-Je ne voulais pas répéta t-il, je me sens sali…aide moi je t'en prie…

-Je te le promet, je ne veux plus te perdre…

Fin du premier chapitre 


	2. Chapter 2

Rien qu'un rayon de soleil 

Chapitre 2 : Dans un océan de désespoir

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine : Gundam Wing

Couple :6 x 1

Genre : drame, yaoi

Disclaimer : les pilotes ne sont pas pour Téya snif

Note : spéciale dédicace a tout ceux que j'adore

Résumé :Heero retrouve Zechs au « renard argenté » et va comprendre ses véritables intentions

Dans un océan de désespoir

~Heero~

Je venais de quitté la maison laissant Duo qui venait de s'endormir. Je devais me rendre au rendez-vous de Zechs, afin de mettre fin a ce divertissement virtuelle. Bien que je n'avais pas envie de laisser Duo tout seul. Mais cette mascarade aurais fini par me rendre dingue. Bizarrement il m'avait donné rendez-vous au renard argenté, je me demandais s'il y avait déjà rencontré Duo, si jamais c'étais le cas je le tuerais de mes mains. Mais avais-je eu raison d'accepté alors que ça pouvait finir par mon viol ou ma mort…

~Zechs~

J'étais à présent prêt à partir. J'avais trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous idéal, l'endroit même ou il y a quelques semaines j'avais commencer à voir ce cher Duo…Un bon coup celui-là, il m'a beaucoup amusé. J'allais souvent le voir après son petit spectacle et pendant des heures j'en profitais pleinement franchement un des meilleurs…Mais cette nuit j'allais avoir le meilleur Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, alors ce soir il jouera à la guerre avec moi...

~Trowa~

J'étais assis dans le couloir en face de la chambre de mon ange. Je fixais la porte hésitant à entré, il était déjà tard et j'étais certain qu'il dormait. Soit, je me leva enfin avant d'ouvrir la porte

Sans faire un seul bruit ni allumé la lumière. Je remarquai de suite que les médecins avaient finit

Par détacher ses poignets. Je m'approchai, comme je le présentais il dormait. Je m'agenouilla au pied du lit et après quelque instant, je me blottis contre lui apeuré du fait qu'il pourrait se réveillé…C'est alors que je senti ses mains se posé dans mon dos et finir par m'enlacer totalement avant qu'il ne me sert tout contre lui. Je sentis alors toute ma peur et ma douleur due à cet après midi remonté a la surface et me mis a pleurer

-ne pleure pas me murmura t-il a l'oreille je t'aime…

~Heero~

J'entra dans cette même boîte où j'étais entrer tout a l'heure pour récupérer le Dudule, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment…Zechs était au bar, je m'approcha avec méfiance …

-alors que me veux tu encore lui demandais-je

-a ton avis très cher Heero…barman servez un verre a mon invité

-je lui sert quoi monsieur?…

-un spécial « renard argenté »

-tu vas encore faire l'idiot avec tes obscénités !Lui dis-je prenant le verre que l'on me tendait avant de boire

-non, je dirais plutôt que je vais les mettrent à exécution. Je t'ai fait des promesses Heero et je les tiendrais

-et tu vas faire ça ici dans un lieu public

-ah ah ah ah ah ah (rire sadique) tu me fais rire Heero…Le renard argenté est fermé ce soir et ceux qui sont ici sont mes complices et ceux qui passeront après moi…maintenant tu sais très cher Heero comment j'ai mit ton ami Duo, oh pardon « Léona » sur le trottoir…Je suis le directeur de cette boîte et tu vas devenir mon amant et ma vedette…

-non, non, je refuse…

-oh mais tu n'as plus le choix Yuy

Quand il claqua des doigts toute les personnes présentent dans la pièce ce retournèrent vers moi et je reconnu nombre d'entre ces 6 personnes : Treize, Wufei, Nicols, deux soldats de Oz et enfin Miliardo

-Oh mais il manque encore une personne, pardon deux personnes, mais soit tranquille elles ne te toucheront pas elle sont là pour le « spectacle »

-Réléna…Dorothy

-oui Heero, tu ne seras certes jamais a moi mais je savourais de te voir souffrir comme j'ai vu souffrir ton ami qui t'aime tant

-que veux tu dire ?

-hum quand on ne cesse d'hurler le nom de quelqu'un alors qu'on se fait violé ça ne peut-être que de l'amour …Bon assez parler, aller Miliardo la suite

-tout de suite ma très chère sœur. Il fit alors signe a Treize et Wufei qui m'attrapèrent par derrière me tenant fermement

-alors Heero il y a 40 chambres laquelle veux tu, un numéro fétiche peut-être ?

-aucune, je veux partir d'ici…

-tu partira mais seulement quand on aura fini

Il s'approcha de moi, alors que je me débattais de toute mes forces,…

~Zechs~

J'aventura mes mains sous sa chemise jaune, avant de descendre au niveau de son entrejambe

-c'est bon aller l'attacher...

~Heero~

Il se retourna ensuite vers Nicols et lui demanda d'aller chercher la fille…Quelle fille, qu'allait-il encore se passé ? J'avais peur qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepté ce rendez-vous…Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il aie menacer de s'en prendre a mes amis. Ces deux idiots m'avait attaché les bras avec des menottes et Zechs s'avança

-J'ai une surprise pour toi Heero

-ah oui et laquelle ?

-faites entré

Je ne comprenais rien, quand soudain Nicols entra avec la fille que je reconnu après quelque instant…

-Sixtina…

Il la tenait de force, elle se débattait, cette brute la jeta a terre et Zechs se retourna vers moi

-oui tu l'as bien reconnue je te félicite car malgré plein de coup et de torture elle n'a jamais rien dit …

Elle leva alors la tête

-Heero, Miliardo vous n'aller pas recommencer…

-si mais cette fois je vais lui proposé un marché …ce sera toi contre lui…

-non dit-elle avec insistance

Il s'approcha alors du pilote 016 et la frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre…

-tu n'a rien n'a en dire …Agent double…

-détaillé moi ce marché Zechs lui demandais-je

-ok, c'est tout a fait simple, tu deviens mon esclave a tout jamais et Quatre retrouve sa sœur

Je ne pouvais pas refusé, Quatre n'hésiterais pas a mourir pour elle et moi je tiens a Quatre, nous avons tout les Quatre éprouvé du chagrin a sa disparition je ne pouvais pas l'abandonné

-refuse, je t'en prie …

L'amitié ou ma propre vie…Je revois nos heures de gloire, la fin de la guerre, le sourire de notre ami et enfin celui dont les veines était encore ouverte cette après midi…

-j'accepte pour Quatre…Comment, nous pensions qu'elle avait péri dans l'explosion

-je l'ai fait arrêté et expatriée avant répondit Treize

-a présent ramenez la chez Quatre, je ne vous appartiendrais Zechs qu'au moment ou elle sera en sécurité

-bien faite ce que monsieur Yuy demande dit-il alors

-Heero…cria t-elle alors que je la voyais s'éloigner…

Avais-je fait le bon choix , je me le demandais. Mais comment aurais-je la certitude qu'elle était en sécurité ?

~Sixtina~

Je fut directement embarquée dans une voiture, a l'inverse de la dernière fois avec Duo…Soit Treize me Balança a l'intérieur et se mit au volant

-ou m'emmène tu encore ?

-chez ton frère, a présent Zechs et moi-même avons ce que nous voulions tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité

Je me senti soudain poussée hors de la voiture et je retombas sur le trottoir avant d'entendre la voiture démarrer en trombe. Je me releva tant bien que mal quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Duo

-Sixtina

-Duo, tu es sain et sauf…dis-je me jetant dans ses bras

-entre, il faut que je te parle

-non Duo, il faut faire quelque chose

-quoi ?

-c'est Zechs il tien Heero

-QUOI?

-c'est pour cela que je suis là il a exigé que je sois libérée

-en échange de quoi ?

-qu'il soit son esclave a jamais

-vite on prend la voiture

Nous sommes monté dans sa voiture et avons prit la direction du renard argenté

-et les autre demandais-je doucement

-Sixti ?

-quoi ?

-Quatre est a l'hôpital…

-pourquoi ?

-une tentative de suicide, mais il est hors de danger et Trowa est avec lui

-Il a fait ça a cause de L4

-il c'est longtemps senti responsable

-Duo, dit moi tout, je sais ce qu'il ton fait j'ai ressenti ta douleur mais derrière des barreaux je ne pouvais rien faire…

-hum…Zechs, il…m'a violé et… il ont chacun prit leur tour Treize, puis Wufei, Nicols et les deux soldat de Oz après…

-ça va ne te force pas, dépêchons nous ou nous devrons ramassé Heero comme il t'a ramassé

-oui tu as raison

…

~Duo~

Salop, il m'avait promis de ne pas y touché, j'ai tout fait contre la promesse qu'il ne toucherait pas a Hee-chan. Je le tuerais de mes mains je le jure

~Heero~

Treize et Wufei était revenu, s'en était fini de moi. Tous réuni autour de leur spectacle, je voyais Zechs s'approché de moi comme un fauve guettant sa proie. Toujours attacher par les poignets, je senti soudain deux main se glisser sous ma chemise

-rappel toi Heero tu m'a promis d'être sage si je libérais 016, tu vas tenir ta promesse ?

-oui Zechs dis-je amèrement dégoûté

~Zechs~

Je glissa mes mains sous sa chemise commençant a ouvrir chaque boutons laissant apparaître un torse légèrement musclé. Je le caressais alors que je l'entendais se plaindre tel une douce musique à mes oreilles. J'ouvrit alors sa braguette avant de caressé doucement son entre-jambe. Je me tourna vers Wufei et lui demanda

-va donc me chercher le fouet s'il te plaît, j'ai a me venger de trois long mois d'attente…

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
